


Oatmeal Raisin

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mike," Kevin calls, "why is there butter on the counter?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oatmeal Raisin

They compromised: instead of trying to get all three kids dressed and into the car on time, one of them would stay home with Tommy and Ada while the other one took Kat to kindergarten.

Mike lost the coin toss, so he's the one on the living room floor watching Tommy color and Ada chew on a set of plastic keys when Kevin gets back.

"Did she cry?"

"No." Kevin bends down to kiss Mike and brush his hand over Ada's hair.

"Did you?"

Kevin stands up quickly and goes to the kitchen. "Not much."

Mike grins to himself.

"Mike," Kevin calls, "why is there butter on the counter?"

"It's softening," Mike calls back.

"What for?" Kevin stands in the doorway, and they both watch while Tommy hands a piece of paper to Ada. She stuffs a corner of it into her mouth.

Mike busies himself with taking the paper away and giving Ada one of the other toys she can chew on. "My mom made oatmeal cookies on the first day of school every year."

Ada gives up on the rubber teether and grasps at the keys. Mike jingles them a little before he hands them over.

"When I called her for the recipe, she said she started doing it when I went to kindergarten because she needed something to do while she was waiting for it to be time to pick me up."

Mike looks up. Kevin's smiling down at him and the kids. "Can I help?"

Mike stands and picks up Ada so she can sit in the high chair in the kitchen where they can keep an eye on her. "Yeah."


End file.
